powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amu (Jungle Pride)
Amu is the first White Tiger Ranger of the Jungle Pride Rangers. Biography to be added Personality Amu is a white tiger Animarian who is more than just a cute and pretty face. She has the ability to read situations well and is shrewd. If she's someone in trouble, she will help them. In addition, she has a strong sense of taste. Powers and Abilities ;Animarian Power :The natural energy of individual Animarians, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a Power Cube, granting the potential to unlock Animarian powers as a side-effect in humans. However, this would come at the cost of the Animarian's life force, thus shortening their lifespan. The process is also evidently irreversible. ;Disguise :After being stranded in the human world, Amu is granted her own human form by her Cube Morpher which protects her identity as an Animarian. Following this, Amu can change from Animarian to human and back at will, even when her morpher was passed on to Amy Enrilé. However, her disguise bears one exposing flaw in that she retains her tiger tail. ;Sixth sense :As an Animarian guardian, Amu can sense malicious presences such as the Neo Alliance of Evil which are signaled by her tail standing erect. ;Taste :Amu possesses a strong sense of taste, being able to tell the multiple fruits within a slushie apart. This is ironic, as tigers are understood to have a limited sense of taste amounting to a fraction of that enjoyed by humans. White Tiger Ranger - Pride Mode= When the White Tiger Ranger activates her Pride Mode, she gains enhanced agility along with large feline claw gauntlets that can scratch and slash her opponents. She also can fling energy blades from her claws that can hit a target from a distance. The White Tiger Ranger, along with the other Jungle Pride Rangers in their Pride Modes, are able to channel their powers along with the Red Gorilla Ranger's power into a gigantic fist that the Red Gorilla Ranger can use to pound an enemy. Arsenal *Cube Morpher *Cube Blaster Zords *Tiger CubeZord }} Notes * She is the first female White Ranger with a direct predecessor. * She is the first female White Ranger with a white tiger motif since the White Wild Force Ranger. ** Coincidentally, the White Wild Force Ranger is the mother of Amu's successor. * She is the first snow elemental ranger since Udonna from Mystic Force. *Amu's name is derived from the species of tiger her Ranger and Animarian motif is based off of, the white aka the 'Amu'r Tiger. Her ice elemental motif is a reference to the fact that this species of Tiger is the only one which can live in cold climates. ** In reality, there are no white Siberian Tigers which occur naturally in the wild, they are the result of cross breeding Bengal tigers (who have the mutant gene that makes the fur white) with Siberian tigers in captivity. Category:Power Rangers Jungle Pride Category:White Ranger Category:Female